The Kitchen Drawer
by celticgina
Summary: A collection of one shots, and other assorted goodies that just didn't go anywhere else.  Will be a lot of A/A, but will visit other characters.  As you know, the bunnies rule.  Feed them with reviews? Season Finale had charged up these bunnies!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone has a kitchen drawer. It's the one place that we all toss the useful, but hard to categorize stuff in our lives. This is my literary equivelant. I have all sorts of little bunnies that are too small to go out on their own. Some will be longer. Some will be random. Some will connect to others. If they spark an idea for you for a longer fict, go for it, just credit my spark? This will update on a complete non schedule, mostly as these little bunnies dart out from under my netbook. Does this make sense?**

**Reviews embolden tiny bunnies people!**

**DISCLAIMER: Tiny, cautious bunnies, we all know are mine, nothing else, sorry to say!**

**THE VIEW**

People stare. It was one of those bizarre quirks of human nature. People are fascinated by each other, but in our society, as in most, staring at someone is considered rude. A blind person has no idea if they are the object of steady regard. So, apparently, it was universally decided long ago that staring at a blind person is not rude.

But he always knew. Even before he was blind, before he was agent, before his life took this course, he had strong self awareness. It was probably one the reasons he was so good at his job. He could assess a situation and process so much faster than the average person. Before the dog, (and though he tried not to divide his life in to those two sections, he did) he would used mostly his vision. But his other senses had been more acute. It had made the adjustment slightly easier.

His own interests and his cover in the geek world had made his hearing years ago, sharper. He had always had good headphones. Music, video games, intel, they all processed faster without outside distractions. The sense of smell had saved his life a few times. When something was about to go wrong, you could almost smell it. He would get teased about his 'spidey senses' by the guys in his training classes and later by his unit. But no one minded when it kept them from disaster.

When someone started staring, he knew. Most people were polite enough to notice his blindness and look slightly longer with mild interest. It was human nature, something he understood all too well. Then there were those who were truly curious. How did he manage? Would he drop the plate of food? Would he trip? He had been told he didn't move as most blind people. He was too confident, especially in his own environment.

He felt the weight of the stares. For the most part, he ignored it. If he was feeling in a Puckish mood, he might make a joke. He knew the joke could either embarrass or lighten the mood. It depended on the moment. Some people were mortified at being caught and called on it. Some denied their stare. Sometimes it led to an interesting conversation, especially, if the person was female, young and attractive. Auggie was no fool.

At work, they had stopped staring. New people stared at first. They were usually brought up short by their coworkers. Women stared. He didn't mind that. He possessed enough self awareness to know it wasn't his looks. Yeah, he was decent looking, but he wasn't a guy most women would notice that strongly.

Tasha had looked, but was embarrassed to be caught. She had known him before and would be compelled to catalogue all changes. This one was huge. Liza Hearn stared. He wasn't sure if it was lust or a reporters need to know all things. If he was undressed, he was pretty sure it was the former. He kept himself in shape. When you are using your body to help you see, it needs to be in peak condition. He had to maintain that sense of balance and co-ordination. It was also hard to ignore all the training that had been beaten into him. When you had older brothers, staying fast and powerful was true self preservation. He knew his body looked good. He knew Liza enjoyed the view. She was forthright in her gaze and her lust. There was something pretty sexy about a woman watching you as an object of lust. But he always knew when she did.

Annie would tell him she was looking. Her curiosity was unabashed. She was curious about everything at the agency. Staring at the blind guy working in a world of spies made sense to her. Somehow, he didn't mind. Her staring never felt tempered with pity. She would just watch him work to see how he managed. It was helpful. She had learned early how to walk with him. He rarely had awkward moments with her. When they walked together, he almost felt he didn't need a cane. They so seamlessly moved together. He trusted her.

So, when they chatted in his office, he knew she was looking. He knew she was absorbing all the visual intel. He knew she was watching him for unspoken clues. He could hear her breathing change if he was close enough. He knew she would barrage him with questions.

But lately, the feel of her stares had changed. Since she came back from Sri Lanka, everything about her had changed. Some of that spark had been dimmed. She spoke more carefully. He listened to those changes and wished Ben Mercer to a special spot in Hell.

But over time, she had lightened up again somewhat. The spark was slowly returning. He was waiting for that spark to be over one of the best and brightest here at the agency. But while she flirted and laughed, she never gave over. It was around then he really noticed the changes. Her silences when he spoke of other women were deeper. She was forcing herself to laugh. He could hear that. He could feel the difference in her gaze. She was looking, but he somehow felt she was looking at him not as a buddy, but as a man.

He wondered if she wanted to see more. Some days he wondered what her stare would feel like without the clothes to block it.

**Do we like this format? Feed the bunnies! Even though it seems Fanfict has decided NOT to alert anyone for anything!**


	2. For Him

**Oh now I have done it. The tiny bunnies have heard they have a place and are coming out from under the netbook. Thank you for all your kind reviews and alerts. And oh yeah, about that, looks embarrassed, it seems Fanfic had decided to cancel all my alerts. I turned them back on. If you are having problems, try that.**

**There's a small contingent of stubborn bunnies who kind of like Jai. Can't say I blame them. He IS a nice piece of real estate. This little thing represents their persistence.**

**DISCLAIMER: A pool that's finally covered, (yeah in NY in November) but none of these characters. **

**For Him**

You don't grow up as Henry Wilcox's son without knowing some hard truths. More is expected of you. Whether or not it's fair doesn't matter. You are expected to excel at everything. You know that no matter how well you excel, your father will still not see it as enough. Some of it has to do with a man's reluctance to be superseded by any younger man, especially a son. Some of it is residual crap from the divorce wars your parents fought. You were the casualty. A great deal of those failed expectations has to do with your father's ego. No one would ever be as good as his expectations. Even though, as a grown successful man you understand that, it still hurts.

You know you will be expected to join the CIA. Another career choice was not acceptable. You know it worked out, because you're good. You know how to use emotions to get the needed intel from an asset. It's your job. You're smart, fast on your feet and work well on your own. You also know how to schmooze. No, that's not an official part of your job, but your legacy requires it.

You know you're good looking. The mirror and women over the years have not lied. You have inherited the best of your parents' gene pool. Your mother's exotic coloring combined with your dad's family's height. You have charm and a smile that gets you places you have no place being. Those looks and talents have been carefully used by the CIA. You let them.

When Arthur Anderson tells you to get close to a rookie agent, no problem. You're supposed to hate the man who replaced your dad. Arthur's transparency goes against the grain of all your father and the old school view of the CIA holds dear. Frankly, Jai has found him tougher than his father understands. Arthur is good at what he does. Other than the Liza Hearn leak, he has handled it all pretty well. Two ears, two eyes and one mouth, his mother used to say. This situation defines that expression. He watches, listens, and privately thinks. He says very little to his father, falling on his father's lowered clearances with retirement. It bothers his father. Jai sees that as a bonus.

He is told to get as close as needed to the rookie, Annie Walker. She is the key to bringing Ben Mercer back into the fold. Mercer is a blot on his record that Jai would like to see expunged, one way or another. He studies Walker's file. Pretty and blond. Jai smiled at the picture. It was nice to be ordered to get close to someone attractive for a change. She's smart. She excelled at her training but they pulled her off the farm early. There would be uncertainty in her on her training. He could use that. She's reported to be fearless, except in matters of the heart. Since Mercer left her high and dry in Sri Lanka, she has had a couple of sexual encounters. But her heart is seriously guarded. Mercer left some serious scorched earth there. Jai could work with all this. He would do this for the CIA. It was an easy assignment, he thought.

Then he met her. She was prettier than her picture. She was appropriately impressed with his father's name. This might be very simple. But rumor and his own observations saw her closeness with Anderson. Auggie Anderson had been a thorn in his side for years. The little nobody did everything slightly better than Jai. Even his blindness had not stopped him from being a force in the Agency. Auggie was being her buddy. Jai would be more than that.

As time progressed and he got to know her, his view on this whole op changed. The file neglected to mention her fierce loyalty, and quick humor. She still had a sweetness to her that was soothing to his jaded soul. He knew that getting Mercer out into the open would help the Agency. But he began to think it would help Annie, and maybe him. Because Jai started to see Annie not just as an assignment, but more. As an agent, he knew that was a classic rookie mistake. You never let your emotions get fully involved with an asset. Look what it did to his father. He tried to maintain his distance. But each time they went out in the field he could feel that wall chipping away. She trusted him. He was one of a few people she spent time with from work. Ironically, it was him and Fucking Anderson. She had let down that wall.

The ends were supposed to justify the means. He understood the concept of a greater good. The constant reminders of this didn't prevent his heart from cracking open. He risked a lot going after her in Sri Lanka. But he knew that bastard Mercer would leave her high and dry again. That wasn't happening. He and Anderson formed an unholy and unofficial alliance on this one. They would work out their own crap later. Annie would need them both.

Mercer's death and the fallout almost shattered her. He could see it even if most of the agency did not. She put up a good front. He and Auggie saw and knew better. They convinced her to stay with the agency. He even told her the truth about his orders. Anderson told him not to, it would only hurt her more. Jai believed in getting all the pain over at once.

She was furious, but more understanding than he probably deserved. He apologized and told her he would have sought out her company anyway. He's not sure she completely believes him. He'll bide his time there. He knows she's worth the wait. Because when she thaws, he plans to get very close to Annie Walker.

This time, though, it will not be for the greater good. It will not be for an op. It will not be for the agency. This time, it will be for Jai Wilcox.

**I know it's not our A/A goodness. But do we likey? Feed the bunnies!**


	3. Lie To Me

**We've seen this character 3 times. He interviews Annie, Ben and Auggie. According to IMDB, the character is given no name. But my twisted little brain wondered.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know this series is a little random. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: A slight hangover, long story, but nothing else!**

**LIE TO ME**

Despite what Scully and Mulder said the truth wasn't out there. It was on his screen. He was the polygrapher for the CIA. Yes, he understood the irony in performing polygraph examinations on people who lie for a living. He rather liked the challenge. They all though they could beat the machine. They all thought they were the only one.

He was the man who was expected to weed out the real from the posers. It was a challenge he enjoyed. Most of the time what he did just backed up what they already knew. He did background redundancies. He asked new agents information the CIA already knew. How well the recruit handled the process told them volumes about how they would handle real stress.

Most of the exams fell into a few categories. The nervous types were easy. They were sure they were going to be caught in some horrific secret. They usually were, but the secrets were already knows. First rule of cross examination is to never ask the question unless you already know the answer. Usually, the secrets weren't that horrific.

There were the explainers. They didn't understand the concept of yes/no questions. They wanted to qualify every answer. They thought it would make the lie more convincing. It didn't. It made his job more annoying.

There was the 'get it over with' crowd'. They were relatively co-operative and easy to manage. They only wanted to get out of that seat as fast as possible. They answered the questions in the affirmative and negative. They rarely had much to hide.

Then there were those who thought they could beat the system. They knew how to lie, they all thought. He hated dealing with those types. They were pissed at being there. They assumed they would throw off the testing and that would be it. They were the reason he liked having them strapped to the machine. Eventually, you threw them off and got a real answer.

He watched Anderson leave the interrogation room after he had thrown the equipment down. Yeah, he could for sure beat the machine. But his reaction to being asked about the Liza Hearn leak was telling. He was seriously shocked. He would report that Anderson wasn't the leak. But he would also report that the subject made him uncomfortable. Anderson knew something.

He didn't feel like he was ratting anyone out. In his own way, he was keeping the CIA and by extension, his country safer. It wasn't as glamorous as running through Eastern Europe with a gun. But he made sure the person who was, told the truth when they needed it. He was a truth seeker.

**Too Random? Let me know what you think? Hoping someone get some more writing happening soon! It's getting sparse here in our corner!**


	4. Private Mission

**This little drabble was supposed to be only a paragraph or two in another story. But the bunny got a little feisty here.**

**I have been stalking our section of Fanficdom looking for fresh material to read. Come on people! Jump on in!**

**DISCLAIMER. Me and my bunnies live in hope….**

**Private Mission**

Auggie Anderson was a man on a mission. He was headed to Allen's to drink. Not an unusual occurrence. His job was stressful on a good day. An after work drink was a really good way to unwind. His friends would be there. But today was not one of those 'let's have a drink after a bad day' days. Today had a specific mission.

Auggie wanted to forget. He had money in his pocket, and the number of the car service he used on regular basis on speed dial. Maybe he would get drunk enough and find a girl to help him forget. That would be a plan. He knew he was lying to himself. He would not find a girl. Not that he couldn't. Finding a willing young lady was never a problem. He was reasonably good looking, charming and fun. Women liked him. But it would not be the right woman.

So, he would just drink. He wasn't going to get sloppy drunk. No, that would show a complete loss of control. He would get drunk enough that he could get himself home. Once there, he would pass out in an attempt to obliterate the pain.

It was a plan. It was a mission. It was a sensible solution. It was bull.

It took him only one beer and 2 shots to realize this was a remarkably stupid idea. There was no drinking this pain away. He was listening for her footsteps and laugh. His nose was twitching like a bloodhound on the trail waiting for the scent of her. She wasn't coming. She was on a date, another date.

After the disaster of Sri Lanka, Auggie began to think he might have a chance. She would heal. Her heart would mend and then he would make his move. He wasn't going to be stupid about this. He was going to bide his time. Successful missions required laying ground work.

He should have told her that. Annie began to date only 4 months after Mercer's death. Auggie heard her explain to Joan that she had mourned Mercer the first time. She wasn't waiting for anymore of her life to pass by on him. So she began to date. Once word got out among the men in the Agency, it was like a feeding frenzy. She was chum and the sharks circled big time. At first, it was kind of funny. She would come in and talk about each disaster. He adjusted his timetable. Being flexible on a mission was important. Auggie figured one of them would be the rebound and when she was ready, he would move in.

But she didn't stop. She dated a few guys more than once. He worried a bit about those. But most of them never made it past the first date. She stopped laughing about it. Then she stopped talking about it altogether. That's when he got worried. He had Stu check on the gossip mill. The word on Annie Walker's love life was she was casually dating, keeping it light and no one was really getting any.

But lately, she started dating Lance Morrison. He was a pretty stand up guy, from all reports. He had been a field agent for a while, blew out his knee and worked in house doing Intel Processing. Stu gave him the run down. Lance was about 6 foot, dark hair and eyes. According to the women, he was considered good looking without being full of himself. He was smart, funny and had been dumped by a long time girlfriend 3 months before he started dating Annie. They weren't really serious. But she wasn't really dating anyone else either.

Now Auggie was worried. He asked her about him once. Instead of the joking answer he expected, he got silence. He asked again. She made a non committal noise and said she really didn't want to discuss it.

He had misjudged. She was dating this jerk and Auggie had missed his shot. It was to be understood that he would need to drink after this became apparent. Stu wisely did not comment on any of this. Whether Auggie wanted to admit out loud, it was clear he was seriously gone over Annie. Stu didn't understand why he never made his move. But if his friend wanted to drink a woman away, he would go with him. He might not drink as much, but he would get the man home.

So, when Auggie suddenly stood and announced he was done and going home, Stu was understandably confused. There was no way Auggie was drunk. And there was no way Stu was going to let him go home alone and drink alone. You just didn't do that to a friend.

On the car ride home, Stu tried to probe a little. Auggie smiled at his friend's attempts to interrogate him. Stu would never be a field agent. He lacked subtly. But he was a good guy.

Assuring his friend that he was not going to do any more drinking, but was tired and merely needed sleep, Auggie headed home alone. He could have had companionship. His depression and broken heart would be his company tonight. He wouldn't drink any more tonight. It wasn't going to help.

He would take a long hot shower and think. He needed to regroup. He wanted Annie happy. He just thought ensuring that should be his job. He would have to eliminate the competition and make a move. He had been to passive for too long.

Auggie was still on a mission.

**Before you all start asking, yes there is more to this. BUT here is the deal. The next part will be in another series called SOUNDTRACKS. They will be rated M, so look for it over there. As I mentioned, this was only supposed to be a couple of paragraphs in the first one of those. My bunnies are confusing the hell out of me today. Are we still all here?**


	5. Addicted

**This little drabble was delivered by a shy bunny to me. It could be longer, but the bunny ran off. I think I kind of like it short. I am trying to challenge myself to write short ones. I tend to let the bunnies run wild and the stories keep going!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sure I own a few new pounds from this weekend, but not our friends…**

**ADDICTED**

She was an addict. That was the easiest explanation. She should be strong. For God's sake, she was a trained CIA operative. She was fluent in more languages than most people could list. She was competent. She needed to get over this. She had to learn to fight this pull. It seemed so much easier. It grounded, centered her.

How did this happen? She was pulled from the Farm too early she supposed. She was thrown into the deep end of the pool without water wings. She was expected to handle the whole thing in one bite. No problem. Then the reality set in. Getting shot at, seeing a man die, was nothing like the courses they taught.

She should be able to cope with that. She should be able to handle this. People were tossed out for not being strong enough. She should have this internal strength. It should not come from an outside source.

But there it was. The pull of that strength beckoned to her after a messy operation. It had become so easy. Fall into that strength, let it bolster her. Let it dust the mud from the last operation from her soul. Let it build her back up. Remind her that it was there waiting for her each time, all the time.

When had she become addicted to Auggie?

**We all still here?**


	6. Smaller

**Season Finale. So much good stuffs. It really should have been two hours. **

**That hug. Sigh. Loved it. At 6:30am after I dropped my son at his summer job, a bunny hopped into the vacated seat in my mini-van and DEMANDED this be written!**

**I live to obey the bunnies. I just wish someone would yell at the ones fighting with each other for the next chapter of Photographs.**

**DISCLAIMER: battling and demanding bunnies, all mine. I own nothing more!**

**KITCHEN DRAWER – 6 SMALLER**

They had embraced before. Due to his blindness, theirs had always tended to be a tactile relationship. But this time, it wasn't just a non-verbal clue delivered via a pat on the arm or nudge of a hip. This time, it was a full out hug. She wrapped herself around the comfort of his hug. He could do no less than tuck her in close. If it was the solace of his arms she needed, he would comply. She would have done no less for him.

They were friends. It was the simplest of ways to explain a relationship that was infinitely more complex. He was by turns her big brother, drinking buddy, confidant, mentor and conscience. He was used as a representative of his gender and guide dog for their job. She was a sister, arm candy, driver, guide, sounding board and cheerleader. She was also the ears he finally poured his full story into without fear. She was trusted. That said it all for him, really.

So, if she gets potentially poisoned by radiation, he will be keeping vigil at the hospital. It was his experience to know that having someone sit in those God-awful chairs waiting was important. As much as the smell and sounds of a big hospital grated on his nerves and memories, he would wait for her. He had wondered why chairs designed for long hospital waits were so uncomfortable for sitting. They were even worse when you tried to stretch your too long body onto three of them.

The sound of her voice told him so much. She was exhausted and shaken. But it was the combined wonder and relief in her voice when she realized he had been there for her that made it worth the sore muscles.

He hadn't heard her coming. She had to leave her clothing in the special room to be monitored and decontaminated. So there were no telling sounds of her heels warning of her presence.

She was smaller. Maybe it was the lack of heels. She always wore them to his amusement. He often wondered how she managed all she did in them. When she was snuggled against him for comfort, she was shorter than he expected. Of course, she had a big personality. But right now, her frame seemed tiny against his. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his larger torso around hers and shield her from it all. It was a strange notion for a man who had lived on the edge as he had. It was even stranger about a woman who lived on that edge as well. He briefly wondered if this protective surge had another layer worth exploring. But then he felt that faint shudder run through her. She then took a deep breath, her body so close he could feel the air rushing in to her lungs he thought.

She was gathering herself back together. She had taken the comfort and was taking the strength he offered as well. They separated. It was time to move on and get back to work. He was back to business. That memory of how small she really was against him and the way they fit together and the memory of her curves against him would be filed away for now. Somehow, he knew though, it would come back again. When they were both ready, he promised himself. He hoped that day would actually come.

**I think more bunnies will arrive to fortify the battling ones and hopfully get a new chapter out soon. MEANWHILE…..I don't normally pimp out my own work, but the last chapter of SOUNDTRACKS is kind of a personal fave of mine. It's in the M section, so you might not have seen it. Self promoting done now.**


End file.
